


Wounded Heart

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [50]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Disassociation, Gen, Shaka Knows Secrets, Shaka Wants A Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>There are things Shaka wants, and can't have. And the things he has, he can't tell anybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded Heart

He is the only one without the connections that forcibly tie humans together, or at least to his knowledge they are missing, yet Shaka hears and sees and knows all about his compatriots, and few in the world can escape his questions to the Gods. But it is hard to balance facts and faith without questions, and those pull on his heartstrings, for they are as old as the time of Shiva itself, and without true resolution.

 

A good deal of his facts are in hindsight; they are not truly useless, except that he cannot use them to change what has happened, and for all his wisdom he cannot see the future. Milo plays pranks to elicit reactions, and Shaka avoids them because Milo is predictable; Aphrodite crawls into his bed after a nightmare because it is safe and comfortable and Shaka is abstinent, so there are no fears of him; Deathmask sings to his little bambina and sooths away old memories of Orphée and Eurydice and Shaka does not tell the secrets he knows of them; Shura trains, and trains again, and trains some more, because Excalibur's edges are worn and old and dull, and it is all the Buddhist can do to turn away.

 

Everyone's heart is sadder then his own. Heavier with burdens that are tied more tightly to them then he is to the world. Would that he could give even his own life, for but a taste of them.


End file.
